Amortentia
by secretfanficlover
Summary: During his time pretending to be Moody, he finds himself developing an obsession with Luna and decides to use Amorentia to make her his. Even knowing it isn't real he clings on to it, hoping that she would love him back. Warnings: non-con, underage, student/teacher


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 844

Title: Amortentia

Note: AU

Warnings: non-con, underage, student/teacher

Beta: ginnys01, DarylDixon'sgirl1985

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Love Is In The Air: Alternatively write about regrets of love.

(song) It's all coming back to me by Celine Dion

(emotion) love

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Ancient Studies: Love Potions: Task #2: Write about someone under the effects of a love potion

Yearly:

Prompt 883 [Potions] Amortentia

366: [224] Obsession

* * *

She was beautiful, her white blonde hair was like the fine webs spun by the most delicate of spiders. Her laugh was like music when he heard the sound of it echoing in the hallways of the castle and its grounds. He would watch her with her friends, the curious one. She was quiet, and didn't speak much, and never had an ill word or spoke in gossip. When he fell for her, he fell hard.

"Love isn't something we have time for, Barty," he said to his reflection- the reflection of the man he was pretending to be. The reflection of Alastor Moody. He knew her name, but he didn't speak it.

"You have a mission," he continued, trying to convince himself that he would forget about her soon enough. She was no Dark Lord, after all…

In Defense class, she was sitting near the front, her parchment weighed down with a butterfly paperweight.

"And who can tell me what the last unforgivable curse is?" he asked, his eye seemingly scanning the room, for the one, the magical one, he had fixed on the girl in front of him. She raised her hand, and for the first time, he said her name.

"Miss Lovegood?" he queried.

"The killing curse," she said. The Ravenclaw class had an altogether different perception of this lesson. It was clear that seeing it happen was unsettling, but none of them stormed out or cried for him to stop during his demonstration. Perhaps knowledge was power after all. Her eyes reflected the green light as he spoke the curse that killed the tarantula on her desk, and he picked it up from her desk, and as he turned, his magical eye noticed a single tear run down her cheek. She _cared_ for a creature; perhaps she could love someone like him as well.

* * *

As the week went on Barty found himself searching the grounds for her. In some ways, his focus was more on her than Harry himself. When Barty wasn't making sure Harry was solving puzzles that involved fire-breathing monsters, he was watching the quiet Luna sitting in the library. He watched her in the Great Hall at breakfast, when she would greet everyone with a simple, "Hello," or just walk past their table and wave at the people she knew with an encouraging sort of smile.

He supposed the thing he loved most about her, was how unpredictable she was. She never had the same routine; she was constantly in different places, befriending different students.

"Miss Lovegood, can I see you in my office?" he said, finding her in the hallway one day.

"Yes, professor," she said softly, and his gaze flickered to the crochet bag over her shoulder.

She walked into the classroom, which held his office, without any fear.

"Have a biscuit," he offered, holding out a jar.

"Thank you, sir," she said, taking one and nibbling on the end of it. He made a note that even the way she ate was adorable to him.

"I have a secret," he started, and dropped his voice low. "I'm not Moody."

"Whoever you are, I love you," she said with a dopey smile crossing her face as the compulsion from the potion hit her. Amortentia wasn't called the strongest love potion for nothing, after all.

"I'm Barty Crouch Jr," he said.

"Barty," she echoed in her musical voice.

"Yes, my dear, can I call you Luna?"

She nodded simply, staring at him lovingly.

"My dear Luna," he said, stroking her face with the back of his rouge, callused, hand.

"My Barty farty," she said, and he laughed hollowly.

"It's all coming together," he said. Luna not understanding what he was talking about, nodded blankly, and just continued to smile at him like he was the sun that kept her in orbit.

* * *

It was about a month following his dosing her with Amortentia before the Dark Lord called him in.

"I didn't send you to go around playing house-house, Barty," Voldemort sneered.

"My Lord," Barty replied, bowing down to the floor. "I was merely gaining information from the girl."

"Don't lie to me," he hissed.

"I care for her," he admitted.

"Caring makes you weak."

"I—"

"I insist you let her go," Voldemort said.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

* * *

"I can't see you anymore," Barty said to Luna that night when she appeared at his room.

"Why not?"

"The Dark Lord, he is displeased with me," he said.

"Do you always do what he says?" she replied jokingly. It was clear the potion had taken most of her by this stage, and soon there would be nothing left of her but an empty shell of who she used to be.

"Eat this," he said, handing her another biscuit, like the one he gave her months ago to make her fall in love.

"What in Merlin's name?" Luna exclaimed.

"_Obliviate_!"

"Uhm, what am I doing here?" Luna asked. "Professor?"

_And he let her go..._


End file.
